Fries please
by arwg96
Summary: 'It's 3 am and I'm drunk and I need some goddamn French fries right now so open your fucking door' AU Alternatively known as: Clarke hates her job but sometimes interesting stuff like cute people happen.


'It's 3 am and I'm drunk and I need some goddamn French fries right now so open your fucking door' AU

I have to say I'm definitely not a writer and this was done for fun so I apologise for any mistakes.

2:45 am. Fifteen more minutes and Clarke can finally head back to her flat. Heaving a sigh of relief, but mainly fatigue, she grabs the equipment she needs to start mopping down the floor and begins. She hates this job; since she's new her boss keeps giving her the late shifts over the weekends, which is a shame. It pays her rent and keeps her in college though so that's one good thing.. ooh and the free food! Got to love working in a fried chicken place in that aspect Clarke supposes as she finishes mopping up.

Turning off all the kitchen appliances Clarke checks the clock. 2:56 am, perfect. She's just about to flick off the lights when she hears an uncoordinated knocking sound from the door. Clarke groans, peering over the counter to the door. Dealing with drunkards is also another downside to the job.

A rather delicate yet slurred voice rings out from the entrance. "Hello? are you open? I want some fries.. open the fucking door I'm starving"

Dear god this person is definitely bladdered Clarke thinks as she makes her way over to the door, she can see the figure of the stranger is now hunched over and leaning her head against the door. All she can see is a mane of brown hair as she responds.

" uh, I'm sorry but I've just closed up. You'll have to get your fries in some other place, I'm leaving now"

The girl now lifts her head staring at her through the glass door like Clarke just killed her puppy.

"Everywhere else is closed.. I j-just wanted some food" tears are forming in her eyes as she starts to bawl outside the door and oh god Clarke doesn't really know what to do she just wants this girl to stop crying so she quickly grabs her keys and unlocks the door.

"shh please, I can quickly make you some fries just stop crying okay? Sit down at one of the tables" Clarke gestures to the girl who has managed to wipe away the tears and is looking up at Clarke with a huge grin on her face, and wow she's actually really cute. Despite the tears causing her mascara to run and giving her raccoon eyes she still manages to look really beautiful, with defined features and piercing green eyes and oops Clarke has been staring for far too long.

"I'm uh, I'm going to go make the fries now" Blushing, she turns around heading to the kitchen, mentally scolding herself for being such an idiot.

"Oh wait! I just mopped be-" Too late. The girl (Clarke really needs to find out her name) has already slipped, unsurprisingly, and is now half rolling around on the floor, quietly cursing in pain.

"Ouchhh fuck shit fuck" She then turns to Clarke, looking and sounding deadly serious "Go beautiful food lady, fries are the only thing that can save me now, you must hurry"

Half laughing and half embarrassed, because did she really just call her beautiful? Clarke props up the girl against the wall before going to make the damn fries; this is definitely one of her stranger nights on the job.

Returning, she sees that she's somehow managed to get herself up on the chair, and is now face down on the table and it's a good job Clarkes wiped them down because they're usually gross. Her hair really is amazing, full of intricate plaits whilst wild at the same time. The brunettes head suddenly darts up and looks at her excitedly. "You're finished?! Smells delicious"

Clarke sits across from her at the table, extending out the bag of fries, watching the girl impressively hoover them down whilst making cute- she means, weird noises of contentedness. Finishing every last bit, the girl licks the salt off of each finger and Clarke should probably really stop staring.

"Thanks Clarke, I really needed that"

"How did you know my name?" she says, confused. She likes how it sounds in the girl's voice though. She reaches out, touching her finger to Clarke's chest, oh. oh! She forgot about the badge with her name on. "And I thought I was supposed to be the drunk one huh?" the girl smirks, quirking her eyebrow at her.

Clarke's face heats up, blushing at the contact and the embarrassment. "yeah it's been a long day. Or night even. You know my name, so what's yours? "

"I'm called Lexa. Lexa-bexa-fo-fexa" she giggles, staring up at Clarke who has the feeling she's being inspected right now, if the way Lexa's eyes scan her are anything to go off.

"Are you new here? This is my regular takeaway and I think I'd remember such a pretty face"

Okay, so the cute drunk girl is definitely flirting with her. Though it's probably because she is drunk and Clarke has given her food, but she's definitely still flattered.

"Well I started a couple of weeks ago so yeah, I'm fairly new"

"hmm" Lexa nods to herself "I'm sure we'll get to see plenty of each other then huh?" Smiling, she pulls out a lipstick from her bag and grabs Clarkes arm, writing her number along it.

"Lipstick, seriously? I thought this only happened in movies. I do have a phone that you could put it into" Clarke says, laughing to herself.

"That wouldn't be as fun though would it Clarke? I like to think this adds a bit more romance to the whole situation" Lexa says, tongue sticking out in concentration as she finishes adding the last few digits.

Clarke snorts "because sitting in a shitty takeaway with a stranger who has given you fries because you're drunk and crying is so romantic?" Now Lexa is the one to blush, still holding onto Clarke's wrist even though she stopped writing her number.

Standing up, slightly more stable than before, Lexa makes her way around to Clarke who is still frozen in place. Lexa leans down and places a rather sloppy but delicate kiss to her forehead. "I shall see you soon beautiful fry lady Clarke" and with that she turns around and stumbles out of the shop, disappearing down the street. Clarke looks up at the clock. 3:38 am. Shit.

Touching where Lexa's lips had grazed her forehead Clarke grins, she may have a lecture at 8 am but the image of Lexa giggling over her fries at Clarke is probably going to get her through it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
